A preferred route between an origin location and a destination location may be determined by a computer system, which may be referred to as a mapping system. A user of a mapping system may desire to identify locations of interests near or along the travel route, such as a gas station, a restaurant, a rest area, an entertainment or educational opportunity, or a historical landmark. Searching for locations of interest near or along a travel route may be accomplished by using a proximity search that identifies a point along the route (such as an exit ramp) and searches for locations of interest within a radius around the point. Alternatively, a polygonal search may be performed to identify locations of interest within a particular shape of polygon, typically a square or rectangle, that overlays the route. These methods may identify locations that are not convenient to the travel route, such as locations that are too far from the route or locations that are not easily accessible to the route.